


lead you all the way

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Annabeth pegs Percy. That's it. That's the plot.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	lead you all the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).



> I'm not even _in_ this fandom! (I've literally read the first book once and watched the poorly-done movie once, and that's it. So this is probably very ooc, but I tried).  
> Tim, I'm gifting this fic to you because I've been in your server for less than a week and this fic is _entirely your fault_.
> 
> I'm looking forward to what else ends up coming of being in the server though ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> fic title from "Athena" by Nikita Gill

The first time it happened, it was an accident. They’d been making out, Annabeth straddling Percy’s lap with her hands buried in his hair, and her teeth had caught his bottom lip as she pulled back to breathe.

The _sound_ that had escaped him at the tug and spark of mild pain – something between a whine and a gasp – caused both of them to freeze, heaving chests stilling as she stared wide-eyed at his equally flabbergasted face. He went pink, and Annabeth smirked as she leaned closer and – very deliberately, this time – pulled his bottom lip between her teeth to bite and tug gently.

He moaned that time, the sound high-pitched and strangled, and Annabeth released his lip to press a chaste, brief kiss to his mouth.

“Good?” she asked, just to check, and Percy’s cheeks went darker.

“Yep,” he managed, and then Annabeth’s mouth was on his again, her tongue delving past his lips and curling with his own as she rocked her hips against his. The heat of her body seeped through his clothes, and he ground up against her as she tugged his hair and nipped his bottom lip and kissed him breathless.

-

It all just kind of… spiralled… from there. He’d always loved pleasing her, loved it when she told him what she wanted him to do and how she praised him when he did something she liked. She was the smartest, strongest person he knew, and he loved her; and he loved making her happy.

So when she told him to kneel, voice stern and completely uncompromising, he did so, even if he shocked himself at how quickly he obeyed. Annabeth seemed just as surprised, but the calculating look in her storm-grey eyes had him shivering in anticipation. Last time he’d seen that look in her eyes in the bedroom, she’d tied him up and tied him down and then ridden his cock until she’d come three times he was begging her to take off the cock ring so he could finish.

Good times.

Annabeth slid a hand into his hair, nails scraping along his scalp and making him shudder and lean into her touch. She hummed, the sound a little mischievous and a lot contemplative, and Percy’s mouth dropped open into a moan as she fisted her hand in his hair and tugged firmly. His cock was throbbing in his pants, and he reached down to touch, to alleviate it a bit, but Annabeth tugged his hair again and said, “No. Hands behind your back.”

Her voice was just as uncompromising as it had been when she told him to kneel, and he couldn’t help but obey her. He was hard and leaking and he desperately wanted to touch but he was _hers_ , and if she told him ‘no’ then he’d obey.

“Good boy.” Percy jolted at the effect those two simple words had upon him. His heart fluttered, and he had to choke down a whimper at just how much he enjoyed her calling him _good_. Annabeth smiled, and settled against her desk, her hand leaving his hair so she could slip off her tailored trousers and the panties beneath. Thankfully they were in her home office, not her work one.

Annabeth perched on the edge of her desk and spread her legs, and beckoned Percy closer. He scrambled to obey her wordless command, and her hands slid back into his hair to guide his mouth to her clit. He closed his eyes and got to work, eagerly applying himself to the task of giving her pleasure.

-

One thing led to another over the following weeks, until – after some mortifying (to Percy) but thorough (because it was Annabeth) discussion and research – it came to where they were currently. Annabeth had left Percy with instructions when she went to work for the day, and he had followed those instructions to the letter. Now he was just waiting for her to get home – and he was _really_ jittery. Not nervous, not really, because they’d talked about it and he was definitely on board and looking forward to it, but he was still antsy.

They’d not tried anything quite like this before. They’d settled pretty comfortably into things, had fallen into a kind of dominance-submission relationship before they (or Percy, at least) had even really known what they were doing. But this, tonight, this was going to be a first for both of them, and it was the first time they’d planned something so far in advance. He’d finished preparing himself to the extent Annabeth had specified almost half an hour ago, mostly because he was excited and had perhaps started preparing a bit too early, and he was still half-hard from the clearly-worded, pre-recorded verbal instructions from Annabeth. He felt kind of strange, but it wasn’t the first time he’d been fingered – even if last time it was Annabeth doing it, not himself – and he’d been getting used to it over the course of the past few weeks.

He was really, really looking forward to Annabeth fucking him today. They’d been building up to it ever since the first time Annabeth had manhandled him and touched his rim while she was sucking his cock, and he really wanted her to do more than just finger him this time. Not that it had been unsatisfying when she did, but…

The front door shut, and Percy’s heart rate picked up as he heard Annabeth’s keys drop onto the bench in the kitchen and her footsteps came towards their bedroom. He settled into the position she’d asked of him, on his knees with his arms behind him and his head slightly bowed, and waited for her to come in.

The bedroom door opened, and Percy dared to glance up – without lifting his head – to see Annabeth standing in the doorway, beautiful and powerful and commanding in a way only _he_ ever really got to see.

“Good boy,” she murmured, and Percy shivered at the praise. She shut the door behind her and took off her jacket, crossing the short distance between the door and where Percy was kneeling at the foot of their bed. She curled a hand around the back of his neck and tugged his head up, making him rise up on his knees as she bent to kiss him deeply and thoroughly. He yielded to the contact easily, parting his lips beneath hers and whimpering when she nipped at his lower lip.

She pulled back and pressed a brief kiss to his mouth and then his forehead, and released him so he could settle back down onto his heels. She undressed, calm and efficient in her movements, and walked past Percy – trailing a hand over his bare shoulder and neck as she did so – to the box on their dresser in which she kept her strap-on. They’d not used it yet, but Annabeth had worn it a few times since she got it (just so they’d both get used to it), and every time she did, it made Percy go weak in the knees. It was around the same size as his own erect cock, but he didn’t give a damn if it was bigger or smaller than he was – it was Annabeth’s and _she_ liked it, and that was all that mattered to him.

Last time she’d worn it, she’d made him stroke it while she played with his ass and he rode her thigh until he came, and then she’d taken it off, had him lick her clean, and made him eat her out until his jaw hurt and his face was wet from the two orgasms he’d given her.

The weak knees weren’t really a problem this time, since he was already kneeling, but it made his heart race and his mouth go dry when she turned and her realistic cock came into his line of sight.

He swallowed with difficulty, and Annabeth smiled at him as she moved back over. She stood before him with one hand on her hip and the other on his cheek, and he leaned into her touch as he looked up at her. Her thumb stroked over his lips, and he turned his head to press a kiss to her palm.

“Did you do everything I told you to do?” she asked. Percy had. He’d cleaned himself according to her instructions, stretched himself a bit, and had made sure not to get off in spite of how good it felt.

“Yes,” he murmured, just barely audible, and his breathing hitched as her hand on his face slid down to curl around his neck instead. Her thumb laid along his pulse, stroking lightly.

“Good.” Her hand moved back up, nails lightly scratching over his scalp as her fingers wound through his hair. Percy leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to her hipbone, looking up at her through his lashes as he nuzzled the soft skin at the join of thigh and hip. Annabeth took a shaky breath, and Percy let his eyes close as he kissed a path to where her cock sat snug against her skin. He paused there as Annabeth’s hand tightened in his hair, opening his eyes again to look up at her. She was staring down at him, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed pink, and he kept his eyes on hers as he turned his head to press an open-mouthed kiss to her cock.

She exhaled in a rush of air and a small noise that sounded like it had been punched out of her, and Percy settled back into his original position. Her cock wasn’t far from his face, and he was torn between staring at it – that would be _inside him_ soon, _fuck_ – or staring up at his lover.

Annabeth tilted her head slightly, grey eyes darker with what he could only assume was desire as he looked between her face and her cock, and she gave a thoughtful hum.

“Do you want to suck my cock?” she asked, voice light, and Percy groaned as if he’d been suckerpunched. Did he want to suck her cock? _Fuck yes_.

“Please?” he managed, voice low and throaty and hoarse, and Annabeth’s cheeks – which had paled back to their usual colour – started to redden again. Her pupils were blown wide, and she grasped her cock as her other hand tightened in his hair.

“Go on, then,” she ordered, and Percy leaned in with his mouth open. He kept his eyes on her, feeling his own face heat up as he curled his tongue around the underside and took it into his mouth. He slid his mouth down the shaft, eyes on Annabeth’s face, taking as much as he could manage and only pausing when he felt like he’d gag if he took it any further. Annabeth still had a hand in his hair and the other on her cock, but now she shifted the latter to stroke his cheek. Percy drew back a bit and then tried to take a little more on the next bob of his head, and Annabeth’s hips shifted towards him a little. He backed off quickly when the head of her cock hit the back of his throat, gulping in a breath. He was willing to try again – there was something powerful in how much she seemed to enjoy watching him suck her cock – but Annabeth held tight to his hair and tugged when he tried to move back in.

“On the bed,” she said firmly, releasing his hair. “On your back, hands over your head.” She took a step around him, towards the bed, and after a moment – it took him a few seconds to process her commands – he hurried to obey. He wasn’t sure how she wanted him to position his legs, but she took that decision out of his hands by pushing his thighs up and open to drape over hers as she knelt between his legs. He was achingly hard by this stage, and he had to hold tight to the top of the mattress to prevent himself from reaching for either himself or her.

Annabeth stroked her hands over Percy’s chest and stomach, running her nails lightly down his belly and smiling when he was unable to prevent himself from arching towards her touch. She truly enjoyed how he reacted to her touch, how he reacted to her taking control, and he was so damn _pretty_ when he submitted to her.

She traced her fingers down over his hips and gripped his thighs firmly, spreading him a little wider and watching how his muscles clenched and relaxed. She touched a thumb to his rim, testing and perhaps teasing a little too, and took note that it was still a little slick. Good – he’d obeyed her instructions to the letter. She knew herself, and knew that she likely wouldn’t have the patience to prepare him fully, so she’d told him to start. She was still going to finger him a bit, of course, and she wanted to make him ride her because he’d been so _pretty_ when he was on her lap and panting desperately into her shoulder that one time.

“Lube?” she asked, and Percy practically threw the pump bottle at her from where it had been leaning against the pillow beside him. She caught it, laughing a little, and Percy grinned sheepishly. She shook her head and slicked her fingers, pressing two into him slowly. His muscles gave easily beneath her touch, just as they should if he’d followed her orders, and she curled them up towards where she knew his prostate was. His legs jerked and he made a startled noise, and Annabeth stroked over the little gland repeatedly as she worked her fingers in and out at a slow, steady pace. She spread her fingers bit by bit, working him open as he panted and bit back whimpers, sweat starting to bead up on his skin.

Gods, he was _so pretty,_ how was he this gorgeous? How was he _hers_? All muscle and power and beautiful submission beneath her hands.

He was begging by the time she decided it was time to add the third finger (not that it would really make much difference considering how thoroughly she’d opened him up already), soft choked-off gasps of “please” and slurred little cries of her name as he tried to fuck himself on her hand.

“Be patient,” she told him firmly, pressing down on his middle with her dry hand to stop him from moving as she pulled the other back. When he whined wordlessly and stilled, body trembling but no longer trying to move, she hurried to add more lube to her hand and then slid three fingers back into Percy. He groaned, the sound coming from deep in his chest and sounding like it’d been ripped out of him, and Annabeth leaned down to kiss the centre of his chest as she fucked her fingers in and out of him. It was slick and messy and warm and she could easily spend an hour just working her hand into him, but she really wanted to see him ride her cock, and from the way he was swearing and trying to meet her every movement, he was getting desperate for that too.

She stopped with her fingers knuckle-deep inside him, the heel of her palm pressing firmly beneath his sac, and placed her other hand firmly on his chest when he protested wordlessly.

“Patience,” she said again, and leaned over him further to kiss him. He was gasping a bit, not quite able to meet her kiss and just panting into her mouth as she covered his lips with her own, but the fact he was so wrung-out already had a deep curl of satisfaction growing within her. She loved this man so much, and she loved seeing his pleasure. She bit down on his lip and tugged as she pulled back, smiling and releasing the abused, reddened skin as Percy’s breath hitched on a moan. She slid her fingers out of him and shifted, settling into the position she’d decided upon beforehand. She leaned back against the headboard and braced her feet on the bed, beckoning to Percy when he turned his head to look at her. His eyes, dark and wild with arousal, widened slightly. Annabeth slicked her cock and raised an eyebrow challengingly, and Percy flopped over to crawl up to her. He placed kisses on her thigh, ribs, breast, shoulder, as he came to straddle her, and she ran her hands up his thighs to help him keep his balance as he knelt over her, his limbs shaky from how strung-out he was. His hands rested on the headboard, lust-dark eyes staring down at her, his face flushed red and his skin damp.

Annabeth moved her hands, one moving down to grip and steady her lube-slick cock, the other holding firmly to Percy’s gorgeous ass. Percy’s lower jaw quivered a little before he bit down on his already-tender lip, and Annabeth stretched up to kiss the skin over his heart.

“Slowly,” she murmured, and Percy nodded. She kept her eyes on his face, using her hand on his ass and the one steadying her cock to guide it to his stretched and slick hole.

Percy’s knuckles were white as he gripped the headboard hard, thighs shaking with the effort of maintaining _slow_ while the heavy weight of Annabeth’s cock sank into him. It was a different kind of hardness to having her fingers inside him, less malleable and absolutely inescapable. His jaw clenched at the stretch and slight burn – mostly eased by the preparation and the lube, but still present – and the sudden sharp pain in his lip had him freezing and gasping. Annabeth lifted a hand and stroked his cheek, then gently ran her thumb over where he’d just bit his own lip so hard he’d broken skin.

“Easy, my love,” she murmured, and Percy let his head drop to hang near his chest, hands still clenched tight on the headboard and thighs shaking in his half-kneeling position. Annabeth stretched up, her cock – only about halfway inside him, fuck, it was _so much_ and _not enough_ all at once – shifting in interesting ways as she tenderly kissed his split lip. He kissed back, more than a little desperate, and Annabeth’s hand curled around the back of his neck – a warm, steady hold that settled him even more than her words or kiss did.

He took a moment, focusing on the feeling of her hand on his neck rather than the burn in his thighs or the tingling of his lip or the ache in his hands or the _fuck too much not enough damn it need it_ stretch and strangeness where her cock was pressing inside him. He stared down into her storm-cloud eyes, feeling overwhelmed and needy and stretched thin and so very _wanted_ as she stared back up at him with love and desire. She smiled and kissed him again, quickly and briefly, and Percy exhaled a huff of a laugh. He relaxed, shifted slightly, and groaned as the movement and change in angle caused him to sink just a little further down onto her cock.

Annabeth ran her hands down his back, fingers pressing firmly into his skin and sending a shudder down his spine. He rose up on his knees a little and then sank down again, a little further than before, as Annabeth’s hands settled on his ass. She shifted slightly beneath him, bracing her feet as he lifted up again, and this time as he sank down she pushed up to meet him, matching his pace but pushing deeper inside him than he’d planned. He cried out in surprise, jolting as the changed angle dragged Annabeth’s cock over his prostate, and his elbows hit the headboard either side of her head, head almost doing the same as he tried not to collapse onto her. Annabeth smirked up at him, hands still firm on his ass, and rolled her hips in a way that had her sinking the rest of the way into him and then withdrawing just slightly.

Percy panted for breath, arms shaking, thighs quivering, cock _throbbing_ from how good he felt. Yes, it still burned a little, but _fuck_ it was good. Annabeth kissed his bicep, right next to her face as it was, and Percy slowly settled into her lap. She didn’t take him off-guard again, keeping still as he lowered himself the rest of the way into her lap. She waited for him to fall still, and then brought a hand up to his neck again to drag his head down to her shoulder. He panted into the warm, damp skin at her clavicle, grip finally releasing from the headboard and hands dropping to her shoulder and back. She kissed the side of his head, and he shivered. He could feel her thighs against his ass and lower back, his upper back curved forward so he could put his head on her shoulder, and despite the oddly contorted angle of his body he felt so damn _good_.

His cock was still achingly hard, leaking against his belly, and he didn’t think he’d last long if he or Annabeth touched it. Not with the pressure on his prostate and how the nerves of his rim were sending tiny pleasure signals at being stimulated by the stretch.

Annabeth kissed his head again.

“Think you can ride me?” she asked, and Percy whimpered at the thought. He didn’t even think he could _move_ at this point, let alone ride her. He shook his head, and Annabeth chuckled. “Alright. Straighten up.” She shifted slightly, hands on his shoulders and giving a little push. He lifted his head and sat back, biting his lip again at the shift of Annabeth’s cock and then releasing it with a wince.

Annabeth had that look in her eye again – the one she got when figuring out the solution to a puzzle. She sat up straight, rather than leaning back against the head of their bed, and Percy draped his arms over her shoulders as she kissed his neck. She bit down, hard, and Percy jolted and yelped at the sudden sting.

“Let me move you,” she said, and Percy made an agreeing noise as her hands moved to his thighs. He somehow settled deeper onto her cock as she guided his legs around her instead of him having them folded either side of her hips, and she kissed the bite mark she’d just given him. She shuffled them down the bed a bit, and then wrapped one arm tight around his waist. “Hold on,” she ordered, and Percy clung to her with arms and legs as she – in a move he could swear she’d used against him before in a spar – flipped them both over. The movement jostled her cock inside him, and the startled cry that threatened to form was cut off in his throat by the jolt of his back hitting the bed.

“Fuck!” he swore as she settled over him, and she grinned down at him as her curls fell about their faces like a curtain. She leaned down and kissed him, hard and quick, and ran her hands up his sides. She pulled his arms up over his head and pressed them against the mattress, crossed at the wrist.

“Keep these here until I say otherwise,” she ordered, and Percy nodded. She let go, and he clasped one wrist in the other hand but otherwise remained completely still.

Annabeth drew back just enough to take a good look at the man sprawled below her, taking in his bloody lip and the bite mark she’d left on his neck, already bruising. His legs were still around her hips, looser now due to the change in position, and Annabeth settled back on her heels as she slipped her hands beneath his thighs and hooked her elbows beneath his knees. His breathing stuttered, eyes going wide, as Annabeth slowly shifted up and forwards and spread her knees slightly wider for stability. She gripped his hips in her hands, his legs still draped over her arms, and pressed her cock back into him the rest of the way. She didn’t stop moving until her hips were pressed against his ass, delicious pressure against her clit and mons. She considered their position, hummed thoughtfully, and then shifted over him further, until his knees were up near her shoulders and her hands were braced on the bed near his ribs. She grinded against him, and grinned when he jerked and gasped.

Yes, that was better.

She started slow, watching his face, easing back and out – only a little, not more than a couple of inches at most – before pressing back in slow but firm, grinding briefly against him each time she pushed back inside. His chest was heaving, little groans and the occasional whimper escaping him with each _press._

 _Fuck,_ but he was gorgeous like this.

She moved a little faster, drawing back a little further now and putting a bit more power into each thrust, driving into Percy just hard enough to turn his whimpers into short, surprisingly high-pitched little “uhn” noises. She leaned down and kissed him, her own breathing becoming shaky and ragged as she pressed her mouth to his, tongue messily moving in time with her hips, each thrust of her cock accompanied by the stroke of her tongue against his, swallowing his cries before they could leave him. She shifted her arms, spreading him a little wider again and altering the angle, pulling back and resettling her knees so she could fuck him a little harder, a little faster.

He reached for her, hands grasping at her shoulders, and Annabeth grabbed his wrists and shoved his hands back down. He cried out and arched into her thrusts, legs shifting and sliding against her sides to try and keep the angle she’d been holding him at as she leaned down and kissed him hard again, biting at his already-sore lip and making him cry out. She was riding the edge, close to a climax of her own, but still shoved his arms up over his head once more, holding them there with one hand as the other reached down to stroke his cock while she drove into him again and again. Percy’s arms moved, this time trying to stretch towards the headboard, and Annabeth released him to haul his leg up. He cried out, body tensing, and Annabeth slowed her hips as his cock twitched and pulsed in her hand, streaks of white spilling from the tip and splattering across his chest and stomach.

She stroked him through it and slowly came to a stop, her own chest heaving as she watched Percy shudder through the aftermath. She released his cock and eased his leg down, carefully removing her cock from his trembling body and undoing the quick release straps to set aside the entire thing for later cleaning. Wet wipes on the bedside table worked to do a cursory clean of her hands and his body, and then she stretched out beside him and gathered him into her arms. He instantly pressed close and wrapped his arms around her, his breath starting to come easier as he pressed his face into her chest and slipped one leg between hers. Their bedroom was silent bar their breathing as Annabeth held him close with one arm and slid the other hand down to between her thighs. Percy made a breathy little noise, and Annabeth held him tighter as she gathered her own slick on two fingers and brought them to her clit.

“'s I good?” Percy asked in a whisper, and Annabeth smiled into his hair as she worked herself to the climax that had been threatening ever since she walked through the bedroom door and saw him on his knees for her.

“You were very good,” she murmured, and let out a shuddering breath as one of his hands – larger than but just as callused as her own – nudged her own aside and he slid two fingers into her. She let her legs part slightly, breathing speeding up as he rubbed over her g-spot, just the right amount of pressure and the right speed to bring her closer to her peak. She kept rubbing her clit, keeping pace with him and clutching him to her with her other hand. He shuffled down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, free hand on her other one and tugging lightly, a pleasant tingling building from the attention and heat building low in her gut. She was unable to prevent her hips from moving as the sensations intensified, drawing in a deep breath and holding it as she got closer and closer and every muscle in her body drew up tight until—

She shivered violently, breath escaping in a rush as her legs clamped shut around his hand and her own jerked away from her suddenly oversensitive clit, her body throbbing around his fingers. Percy pressed a kiss to her breast and his other hand slid around to her back, and he kissed her as she twitched and shivered through her climax.

They lay there, silent, just breathing each other’s air, until Percy eased his hand out from between Annabeth’s now relaxed thighs and stuck them in his mouth. Annabeth snorted inelegantly, and he winked at her as he removed his hand with a wet little ‘pop’.

“Ridiculous,” she muttered fondly, and Percy kissed her nose. She wrinkled it.

“You love me,” he said lightly, and Annabeth rolled her eyes before reciprocating the ridiculous little peck he’d bestowed upon her.

“Yeah, I do,” she agreed. Percy grinned at her, and then grimaced as he shifted and stretched.

“Oh, I’m gonna feel that tomorrow,” he muttered, and then his grin returned. “Worth it, though.” Annabeth rolled her eyes again, and then reluctantly removed herself from his arms and slid off the bed. She held out a hand to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist when he gingerly climbed off the bed.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up properly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't end smut fics very well. Oh well. Hope this was enjoyable and at least vaguely in-character.
> 
> Full line from "Athena" from which the title comes:  
> "Watch her lead you all the way across the cosmos with simple words and phrases that you never imagined could have such an effect on you."


End file.
